Martha Nuttels
Martha Lauren Nuttels (or Lauren Martha Nuttels), also known as Captain Nuttz'els, is one of the main characters in Gumball Final Fantasy. Appearance Martha is an Albino dog with long goldenrod hair in a pixie cut. Her attire consists in a short-sleeved crimson blazer with a salmon string and a purple scarf over a green ruffed dress and dark teal boots. Her weapon is either her huge battle ax, either Purpulescent gem, either her shapeshifting powers. She has a Shapeshift Sumoki named Taco, making a reference to her love of taco. Since falling in Quange Lake and during learning magnetism, Martha's fur color changes to pale lavender and her hair is longer and a shade of purpleish indigo. She has big, purple pupils, but they become white with a purple sclerae when the learning part was in the final part. Her attire consists of a mallow and purple dress which resembles a miko robe, and mallow laceless shoes. Her wings are translucent mallow with purple and grey sparkles and she has a purple aura. After learning magnetism, Martha gains a new hairstyle. She has now long medium blonde to goldenrod hair with purple edges and a silver grey lightning in the middle of her bangs. After arriving on Ceres, her attire consists of a purple dress with mallow collar and ruffles and sparkling grey small dots, translucent purple leggings and medium-heeled mallow sandals. Her wings are now translucent purple and have now more sparkles in more colors: mallow, indigo, lavender etc. She has an alternative attire which consists of a purple sweater over a white shirt, an indigo dress, lavender sparkling leggings and mallow sandals. In her ceremonial attire, she wears a purple dress, striped with lavender vertical stripes and decorated with flowers and purple shoulder strips. Barney gavè her a pink pendant owned by Linda, but she thinks it is too boring. She wears gloves since it is the tradition. Her hair is tied to a bun, twisting her double braids. She also wears white shoes. Her makeup consists of faint purple, liquid eyelashes, and pink lip gloss. (P.S. She got sick of wearing gowns, she almost barfed after the coronation) Her crown is very much larger than the other's. It is shaped just like the Evil Queen's crown (from Snow White), except it has purple jewels on it. Personality Martha is some sort of matriarch of the group, only because she's Gumball's girlfriend. She doesn't have very much leadership, but let's say she can fight with the monsters. She's now more serious, but also became a prankster like Sullvan. However, she's more like a mother figure for the youngests. Martha still loves tacos, and most of the time she'll mention it. Sometimes she use her large appetite in the fight. If the monster's eatable, of course. Like Conny, they both seem to hate kisses like Darwin-Beckie, Mabel-Cobby, Gumball-herself, etc and they became sick of this. She is still very lazy, as she always complains if she was given a task. Her laziness can be quite handy sometimes. By sometimes, I mean, rarely... Relationships Gumball Martha and Gumball are girlfriend and boyfriend, of course. The only thing that doesn't show this is Martha's tomboy attitude. She doesn't like when someone kisses anyone else on lips, and she'll practically got sick when she and Gumball will do the same, unless she does it. He also mentions by Martha's "strong hug", which can make him stop breathing. She's more like an "older sister" than a girlfriend towards him. But they're still a couple. Cobby Cobby is Martha's best friend she ever had. She knows all his entire life and can tell it by heart if she remembers. Martha mostly uses Cobby for homeworks and as a "scapegoat" and he always has to pay after Martha's damages. Despite he hates it, he still loves his older sister and acts like an older brother towards her. Mabel Mabel and Martha are very good friends since they met, and were really connected ever since she got her fire powers. Martha respected her in every idea she had and also Mabel gives advice on how to use her fire powers. Trivia * Martha is the second oldest in Cymbio, after Conny. **She has a similarity with Conny, one of them being that they both hate kisses, unless they give them. *Sometimes, she doesn't know about the word "responsible" very much. *Like Mabel, Martha can control fire since Fire Sisters, but her flames are small and have a purple-ish color, maybe due to magnetism influence. *She calls herself the "Master of Sarcasm". *If she wishes to fight eatable monsters, it would be a pack of Taco Wolves dipped into sauce and mozzarella cheese. *She always forgets the rules of her kingdom and always asks Eloisa or Cobby since she is TOO LAZY to read the rule book. *She has the most weapons so far, adding the arsenal of food (Taco axe, BLT war hammer, hot sauce bombs and etc.) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cymbio Members